Many electronic marketplaces allow individuals to list various items for sale. To list items for sale, users may be required to enter information about their items, which may be time consuming and/or inaccurate. Some individuals may find the time it takes to list an item for sale in a marketplace as too burdensome. Moreover, inaccuracies in a listing can lead to a number of problems including a lack of trust between buyers, sellers, and the marketplace.